The Begginning Of Firestorm
by Prince Tizoro Claw
Summary: This is the story of my OC firestorm, it is about tragedy, adventure, and friendship, hope you like it! i will have chapter one sometime soon.


"So c-cold" the little Pegasus utters as he fights his way through the frozen waist land, his red body stark against the white blanket of snow surrounding him in all directions, Shaking out his yellow streaked main and tail, he tries to stretch his tiny yellow red tipped wings and summon some heat with in him to warm his frozen tiny body, but the magic is stalled by the intense cold and snow pelting him, he moves on lowering himself to the ground, "So hungry." he thinks, so cold, just a tiny pony left her to die by his parents, but why? He didn't understand, he was different from his parents, they were alicorns he a Pegasus, he had no horn, they looked on him with disgust, "Not a royal.", his father said, they kept him hidden away so no other ponies would even know he existed. but why?He questions yet storm didn't remember being brought to the frozen waists land, just woke up to the freezing cold seeping into his bones. No food was brought to him the evening before in his room so hidden away in the tunnel below the palace at Fire Reach. Tears start to fall from the little Pegasus eyes in earnest but freeze before they even leave his nose feeling unwanted alone and being left to wanted a mommy and daddy to love him, a family but it seems death would be his only end.

Fire storm slumped to the frozen ground on his belly his wings main caked with snow, "this is the end?" he thinks, his eyes threatening to close, "So tired." he the distance he see what appears to be a structure of some kind."could it be?" he thinks. Summoning the last of his strength he stands on shaky legs and pushes his self toward the large ice structure, "So far away b-but must get there!", the tiny pony pushes through the wind and snow briefly loosing sight of the structure then relieved to find it again. upon reaching the massive door made of ice he collapses breathing hard. Thoughts of warmth behind the door drive him, "At least shelter from the storm" he thinks, rising weakly he pushes at the door, it opens far enough for him to wiggle through, he is greeted by a long hall way, warmth greets him renewing some of his strength, taking in a deep breath his lungs begin to thaw, shaking the ice and snow from his body, stretching his frozen wings. "Ahhhhhh." he sighs with relief turning to shut the door.

"Is any one?!" , he shouts his voice still raw from the cold, He shouts again this time swallowing to sooth his soar throat, "Is any pony home!" he yells weakly as he makes his way down the hall way coming to an opening to his right he pears inside, more warmth washes over him. What he sees shocks him, a tall beautiful blue alicorn standing pristin crown on her head, reading a large black book bound in gold with writing on it etched in gold, behind her a fire place, A library he thinks. Her voice shakes him from his thoughts. "Who is there!" the blue princess says harshly. Fire storms eyes widen in fear, "She going to hurt me! She is like my parents!" he runs for the door his little heart pounding, reaching the massive door he atemps to open it but the door doesn't cries slumping against the door shaking in fear curling into himself daring to look over his leg to see if she had followed.

Towering over him he sees her looking down at him her eyes like sapphires, her face smiling.

"You need not fear little one, come warm your self by my fire and eat", her voice kind and gentle. slowly he follows her unfolding himself, still afraid but what choice did he have. settling in to her library now warm and fed he eyes her with speculation, she continued to read her book without a word only looking at him with kindness and a warming smile. "I am princess Iciest Lightning and your in the kingdom of GlimmerFrost, I welcome you little one.", her tome soft. "Forgive me for reading, I was researching, that book was titled Night Mare Sickness, it has the cure and symptoms, do you read little one?", Fire storm shook his head, "Oh, where are your parents and what is your name, are they lost?" The princesses tone urgent. "My name is Fire Storm." he says on a whisper, "My parents sent me here to die". tears begin to fall. "But why?", the princess voice takes on an angry tone as she rushes to his side. "Because I don't have a horn, because i'm not like you", his amber eyes meet sapphire ones a tears slips from princess Icieis eyes, she embraces him, "How could they!" she says as she cries with him. In the small amount of time this little Pegasus came in to her frozen home he has melted her heart, at first sight all she wanted to do was to hold him and make him feel safe as she saw the fear in his amber eyes, so alone she thought, "How could parents do this to their beloved child.", she decided as she held fire storm that no one would ever harm him again that he would have a home with her, she would be his guardian.

"Fire storm? would you like to stay with me?" her eyes again meeting his. Fire storm looked around nervously, "Would I sleep in the tunnels?", he asked, "Why no you would have your own room, many to play with, why would you think.." she stops short.. tears falling again..thinking of what this little pony has gone through, she embraces him once again. "This is your home now and forever my sweet little one."


End file.
